Code of the Clans/Code 7
:Below contains in-depth information for code seven of Code of the Clans. If you are looking for a shorter summary of the entire book, please check the main article. : Chapter description Acorntail's PoV :Leafpool explains that your skills and knowledge will live forever, thanks to your mentors who will teach the next generation of Clan cats how to be a warrior. It took a great leader to see that the apprentice was not the only one who gained valuable knowledge from the mentor. Being trusted with an apprentice teaches the mentor how to lead and gain loyalty and respect, for the deputy or leader is a mentor to their Clan. :Acorntail is chosen by Featherstar to be WindClan's new deputy, after Pebblefur, Acorntail's mentor and previous Clan deputy, dies of a strange lump in his belly. As the Clan calls Acorntail's name, Acornatil gets the feeling that it is being called out because they must, but nobody really wants him to be deputy. :Morningcloud, a dark gray she-cat, wishes Acorntail good luck, although she expected to be made deputy instead of Acornatil. Looking past her, Acorntail sees Quickpaw, Morningcloud's apprentice, glaring at Acorntail, as he wonders if all apprentices treat their mentors with such respect. This thought makes him recall that he has not had an apprentice yet. :Featherstar interrupts his thoughts, reminding him to organize the patrols. Acorntail calls Gorseclaw, Sheeptail, and Cloversplash for a hunting patrol, but Cloversplash reminds him that they went out on a hunting patrol that morning, and that they should do battle training with their apprentices instead. Embarrassed, Acorntail asks if they could take an evening hunting patrol, but Thistlepaw, Sheeptail's apprentice, sarcastically states that they're always in the mood for chasing rabbits after fighting all afternoon. :Even more embarrassed, Acorntail asks Morningcloud if she and Quickpaw could do a hunting patrol instead. Confused, Morningcloud asks if they should do it on their own. Acorntail quickly adds that he will join them, and feels terrible at how badly his first task as deputy went. :Featherstar reassures Acorntail that he will do fine, and he meets up with Morningcloud and Quickpaw at the center of the camp as they head out to start hunting. Acorntail quickly finds a rabbit, killing it quickly and looks up at Morningcloud and Quickpaw, seeing that they are doing fine. Suddenly, he smells a feline smell coming from the ThunderClan border. Acorntail goes over to investigate and sees three Thunderclan cats, two warriors and an apprentice, a whisker away from crossing the border. As he questions them, it becomes evident that Thunderclan may have has stolen WindClan prey, as Morningcloud and Quickpaw meet up with Acorntail and tell him that they saw a dead rabbit with Thunderclan scent all over it. Enraged, Acorntail orders Windclan to attack as he leaps on a Thunderclan warrior who, surprisingly, doesn't fight back, causing Acorntail to stop fighting and look back at Morningcloud and Quickpaw, who are still standing at the border. :Acorntail asks his companions why they didn't attack, and Morningcloud says that she doesn't want to put her apprentice in danger, and that if Thunderclan wants to eat crowfood, they can. She also mentions that the rabbit was on Thunderclan's side, as Acorntail had assumed it was on Windclan territory. The Thunderclan warriors make him go back to the WindClan side, as he is now trespassing on Thunderclan territory. Angrily, he tells Morningcloud and Quickpaw that they are going back to camp, while one of the Thunderclan warriors tells him that he should pick his battles more carefully. Acorntail miserably decides to tell Featherstar that he is stepping down from being deputy, as he knows he isn't good enough. :Featherstar reassures Acorntail that he will be a good deputy, he just has to learn how to be one first. Acorntail insists that he is not a good deputy, and Feathertail apologizes, saying that she should have given him an apprentice first, so he could get used to giving orders and how it feels sending young cats into battle. Acorntail asks if he can receive an apprentice soon, specifically Pricklekit of Cherryfeather, and he will stay deputy. Featherstar agrees and says that she will suggest an addition to the warrior code, that cats must have an apprentice before becoming deputy. To end it off, Featherstar tells Acorntail to go and organize the patrols and to see how his future apprentice is doing. Characters Major Minor Mentioned Notes and references de:Das Gesetz der Krieger/7. Gesetz Category:Code of the Clans Category:Chapter subpages Category:Field Guides